


Art for The Art of Kintsugi

by DeancebraArt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Doctor!Castiel, Hospitals, M/M, Patient!Dean, alpha!Castiel, hurt!Dean, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeancebraArt/pseuds/DeancebraArt
Summary: Art for the Art of Kintsugi





	Art for The Art of Kintsugi

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was made for the DeanCas reversebang challeng and claimed by the wonderful [Andromytta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/pseuds/Andromytta) who are as big a lover as I am. Andromytta has been a joy to work with (again, this is not our first challenge together :D) and has written this [piece of angst with a happy ending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299274). Mind the tags though!

Cover art:  


Original prompt  



End file.
